


Looking for light

by stimpywedgelouie



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: M/M, alternative universe
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22866526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stimpywedgelouie/pseuds/stimpywedgelouie
Summary: 兩條非平行之直線有一刻終究會相交，而相交的那刻，兩人會否因此得到救贖？--Elliot是allsafe的員工，而Tyrell則是他剛上任的上司。一天晚上的精神恍惚之際，Elliot發現了Tyrell的秘密--Tyrell的閒餘時間都在一個小小的同志酒吧，變身成閃亮的變裝皇后，在台上受萬人景仰⋯⋯--
Relationships: Elliot Alderson/Tyrell Wellick
Kudos: 1





	Looking for light

**Author's Note:**

> Top!Tyrell/Bottom!Elliot  
> 歡樂向
> 
> Drag!Tyrell注意！第一章的形象大概是kinky boots的感覺，希望其他Chapter我能寫出不同的裝束（碎碎念：服設系生表示對打扮的執著
> 
> 很喜歡Elliot的獨白，所以基本在是以Elliot的POV來描寫。  
> 背景大約就是沒有Fsociety，只有在Allsafe上班嗜好是Hacking的Elliot，Tyrell是他上司，Darlene是個芭蕾舞蹈員，然後就有各種人物出場，到時再算吧XD。
> 
> 慢更，想到什麼就寫什麼了，可能會突然更改。

凌晨兩點，我不知為何仍然坐在紐約的街頭暗角的巴士亭上，像是等待著什麼但我又說不出口。明天是八點的工作，照理我現在然後已無力地攤在床上，回顧著舊日瑣碎的尷尬往事，不知不覺地入睡，然後夢魘把我拉回現實，迎接苦悶的日常。日常對我來說不太討喜，工作伙伴都是如此的交際，而我卻是難以融入，似乎孤獨早已把我扣留。然而我卻呆在這公車亭上。告訴我吧，你應該是看見整個過程的，我到底在做什麼呢？好吧，你只是我想像出來的，你不告訴我也沒什麼大不了。然後又是什麼時候，他坐在了那邊，呼了口煙，大衣並沒有把他的紅裙掩蓋住，而那雙到膝的紅色珠片長靴像是在告訴他沒有在掩蓋什麼，但他是個他，也使我凝視了一會兒。  
‘你好！’  
好了，現在乘機讓他對我說話了，那該死的好奇心，該死的偷看。  
‘你也在等車嗎？’  
聲音也是個他。  
‘今天是最後的演出，大家都樂極忘返，害我也晚了離開，呼，不知道還回不回到家了。’  
原來是個表演者。不過直接把戲服穿走也是很神奇。你也看一看他的臉，不像是美國人該有的臉，眉骨的突出，眼睛的鋒利，太概是維京血統的人，沒有很令人驚豔，但很淡然舒服。他的側臉，讓我有一種熟悉感。  
‘好久也沒有在深夜的紐約街頭靜靜深呼吸了，有點冷，不過很令人舒暢。’  
那種熟悉感，不是我曾在哪兒看見或者認識他，而是他令我想到了，我，害怕孤獨而又只能與孤獨作伴的我。你一定知道，我在滂沱大雨中感到生命的流逝所以開始悲嗚自憐，沒有人，沒有人所以我怕慘了。你也一定知道，多少個夜晚我無法入睡，我對於孤獨的承受度太低但卻無法與任何人接觸，這種無助，你絕對感受到，因為你是我。  
然後他突然站起來了。  
‘你⋯⋯’  
他對到我的跟前，我看著他的臉，因為高跟靴子的關係，他的臉離我很遠，背著街燈映照下來的光，我看到了他眼中的落寞，是否因為我從未給他一個回覆，我無從得知。  
‘你很美。’ 我忍不住給了他一個回覆，我想他除了落寞還是會有其他眼神，也許也會很美。我只是有話直說。  
‘謝謝。’  
事實並非如此，他的臉容沒有改變，然而他突然把煙壓到我旁的路牌上，手，離我很近，我有點不知所措。  
‘你不喜歡交際，也不喜歡人對吧？’  
這個是個淺顯易明的事實，可是沒有人想要知道。  
‘不過我想，你會喜歡我。’  
你覺得呢？確實他的神秘感，很想令我去窺看他的世界。但我不知道他到底是一個怎樣的人，這使我恐慌。  
下一秒，你也有所見的，他吻了我。

\--  
也許你會知道是怎樣回到套房中，如果可以請你告訴我，我會樂意在上班的路途中聽你陳述。  
也許昨晚也就只是南柯一夢，雖然我從未有念頭去理解為什麼我會想像出一個身穿女裝的男子，我也不記得我有這種愛好。  
‘Elliot!‘  
’我等了你一整個晚上！你到底跑去哪了？‘  
是Darlene，只有她才會這麼大搖大擺。  
’說好的恐怖片馬拉松呢！‘  
我邁向門口，我知道Darlene開始抱怨就停不下來，但現在的我不想聽到她的各種埋怨，反倒想細思昨晚的「夢」，我需要缺失了的幾塊碎片，好讓我拼回那令我不解的「夢」。  
’Elliot!等等我！‘  
’你也差不多要去練舞了吧，我可不知道芭蕾舞員這麼閒的。‘  
’你昨天真的沒事吧？’  
我沒有正面回答她的問題。  
’我下次再陪你看星戰馬拉松。我走這邊。‘  
’喂！‘  
隨意地打發走了Darlene，我又繼續沉思著昨天的那個人，他好像是個表演者，最近的表演場地可能是隔一兩個路口的洗衣店旁有一間同志酒吧，以他的裝扮，雖然卸去了過份浮誇的妝容和假髮，但也無改他妖媚的肢體語言。你覺得是怎麼的呢？沒關係，待會回到公司我可以用電腦把他揪出來，他到底是誰，昨晚在那裏做什麼，對嘴唱了多少人的歌，穿過哪些七彩斑斕的服裝，又或者上過多少人的床，喜歡怎麼樣的體位，這一切一切，都可以用這環環相扣的互聯網查個水落石出。你知道的，Hack進別人的生活絕對是我僅餘的安全感。  
\--  
End of Chapter 1


End file.
